The present application relates to hose maintenance and cleaning systems, particularly to hose maintenance and cleaning systems and units for washing and decontamination of hoses. The multi-function hose maintenance system of the present application may also provide a means for testing the hose after it is cleaned or decontaminated.
Multi-function washing and decontamination systems for hoses are known in the art. However, prior art systems lack the capacity to provide pre-soak features and drying of a hose after washing and decontamination. Lack of these features often creates a problem of mildew or other contaminant build-up and creates the necessity to run the hose through the system multiple times. The multi-function hose maintenance and testing system of the present application may be used on any type of a hose, including but not limited to, fire hoses, fuel hoses, chemical hoses, and any other hose that one would desire to have cleaned.
Accordingly, the present application provides for a portable, multi-function system for maintenance and testing of a hose. The portable multi-function system of the present application includes a multi-function unit that comprises a submersion unit, a washing unit, a control unit, a motor driven pump, a motor driven air compressor, and a hose test unit. The portable multi-function system for maintenance and testing of a hose may be arranged on a trailer for supporting the system and providing mobility. The trailer may include a trailer arm having a coupler for coupling the trailer to a vehicle, a platform for supporting the multi-function unit, at least one wheel, and at least one jack for supporting the trailer in a stationary position.
The submersion unit provides a submersion soak tank and a hose spool for supporting a hose to be washed or decontaminated. The hose spool has an arm and a pivot that allows a hose to be lowered into and raised out from the submersion soak tank when the hose is arranged on the spool. A heating unit having a heating element is provided to heat water or solution contained in the submersion soak tank.
After a hose is treated in the submersion unit, the hose is fed from the hose spool into the wash unit. The wash unit receives the hose from the submersion unit hose spool and comprises a plurality of adjustable roller units supporting a flexible track. At least one of the roller units is a power roller unit for generating a moving force for the flexible track. A plurality of roller spacers are provided for tensioning the flexible track along the plurality of rollers. Additionally, a plurality of nozzles are provided for supplying pressurized water or solution to the hose as it travels through the wash unit. At least one air knife is provided at the terminal end of the wash unit for drying the hose. A reservoir tank is located below the roller and flexible track for collecting used water or solution. The wash unit defines a hose path, wherein a portion of the flexible track is located above the hose, and a portion of the flexible track is located below the hose path such that the hose is fed from the hose spool and through the hose path. The series of rollers that support the flexible track are adjustable to accommodate the bulky nozzle of a hose as the hose nozzle passes along the hose path, and then adjusts to maintain frictional contact with the remainder of the hose as it travels along the hose path. In one embodiment, an air knife is supplied adjacent the upper track and another adjacent the lower track to dry both sides of the hose as it exits the hose path. The nozzles wash the hose as it travels along the hose path and the air knives dry the hose as it exits the hose path. In one embodiment, a reservoir tank is located below the hose path to collect waste water or waste solution.
The control unit of the multi-function hose maintenance and testing system includes an electrical box that houses a PLC controller. The electrical box also may house a wash controller, at least one motor starter, a fuse box, a ground fault and an optional PLC power converter for converting single phase power to three phase power. The at least one motor starter operates to start a motor that drives the aforementioned air compressor unit and/or the aforementioned motor driven pump. In one embodiment, a separate motor starter is provided for the pump and the air compressor motors. The contents of the electrical box are connected to a control panel. The control panel includes an operator accessible master on/off switch and operator accessible PLC interface. The control panel also may include a pressure washer control for operating an optional hand held pressure wash gun. The air compressor unit comprises a motor, an air intake, an air filter and an air outlet. The motor driven pump includes a motor, a pump for pumping fluid and an optional fluid heater. The motor driven pump and the air compressor unit supply pressurized fluid to a manifold of a hose test unit, and may also support operation of the wash nozzles, air knives and hand held pressure wash gun.
The hose test unit includes a manifold and a plurality of hose fittings. An operator may attach a hose to be tested to one of the hose fittings and pressurized water may be pumped to the hose to test the hose for leaks and/or any other maintenance that may be required.
As mentioned, the multi-function hose maintenance and testing system may be mobile on a trailer such that an operator may move the multi-function system to a preferred location. To that end, the reservoir tank of the wash unit includes a drain that may be opened or closed by an operator. Accordingly, an operator may use the system in one location, collect waste water or solution from the wash unit in the reservoir tank, and subsequently locate the unit to another location where the waste water or solution may be disposed of in an environmentally sound manner.